Tamale, Jamie, and Cris
by SalSassy
Summary: Haven't decided whether or not to finish this story. Reviews will help.


"Jamie, is that you?" Harlee slowly tiptoed around the hallway corner as she looked for the source of the tapping. "Jamie if this is your idea of a joke, then it's an epic fail. Jamie? Cristina?" Harlee froze mid-step when rather than her boyfriend or daughter, she was looking at her personal stalker, Stahl. He was tapping the blade of a knife against her kitchen table. Harlee followed his eyes and saw Nava and Cristina lying dead by the front door. Harlee felt her body shaking and the tears cascade down. Stahl got up at walked towards Harlee. She kept walking backwards until she hit the wall with the back of her body.

Harlee awoke in a cold sweat and screaming. Her brown eyes were wild as she stared up at her daughter. "Mom, chill! Are you okay?" Harlee forced her breathing to slow down and reached for her daughter, "Yeah baby, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Why aren't you headed to school?" Christina rolled her eyes, "Because it's Saturday. I thought James was kidding when he said that your days were starting to run together this week. Are we still going rock climbing with him later on today?" Harlee looked at Christina's puppy dog eyes and melted into a wide smile, "If the weather lets us, then of course we are. If not, then we'll find something else to do." Christina kissed her mother's cheek, "Cool. I'm going to go running with Elise from upstairs and I'll meet you guys later on." "Be careful Chris. Love you." "I will. Love you too mom." Harlee knew that going back to sleep wasn't going to happen, so she figured that she'd go to the one person that would make her feel better…him.

Harlee pressed the buzzer for the third time before the latch unlocked. She impatiently ran up the stairs and waited in front of the door. Nava opened his front door, looking as if he was sleepwalking, and looked Harlee up and down. He was happy to see her, but she looked scared and distracted. His surliness with being woke up went by the wayside and he pulled Harlee into his arms. He held her close and twirled his fingers in her hair. "What's wrong tamale?" Harlee broke when Nava's nickname for her slipped out. She held him tighter while her tears coated his shoulder. Nava closed and locked his front door just before he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her amongst the tangled mess of bedding and pulled her shoes off one at a time. Harlee hadn't stopped crying as Nava slowly pulled off all of her clothing. He kissed the scar on her knee, then the one on her wrist before crawling over her and covering her body with his. Harlee was on her side and she felt her body completely enveloped with his. She could hear his loud heartbeat and took comfort in that sound. Harlee's cries turned into sniffles while she let him protect her and make the nightmares go away. Harlee turned over on her back and pressed the front of her body to his. She looked up into his eyes and kissed his jaw, "Feel better tamale?" Harlee pulled him as close to her as two people could be. "I always feel better with you Jamie. I'm sorry…I know I woke you up."

Nava kissed Harlee passionately, "Don't ever apologize for waking me up. Do you want to try and go back to sleep or take a bath?" Harlee thought for second. "Bath would be nice." Nava got up and went into the master bathroom to turn on the tub. Harlee looked over at his nightstand and smiled at the picture of her, him, and Cristina at a Jets game. The three of them looked extremely happy and like a real family. Harlee got out of bed and walked out into the living room. Nava's apartment had pieces of her and Christina scattered about. There were numerous pictures of the mother-daughter duo and the happy couple adorning side tables and walls. The refrigerator had a magnetic schedule on the wide door that included the little things like Harlee and Cristina's cars needed maintenance or if Cristina was about to run out of snacks and needed a grocery run. In the past year that they'd been dating, Harlee and her daughter weaved their way into Nava's heart and home. Cristina even had her own room, complete with everything that a teenage girl would need, down the hall from the master's. Harlee and Cristina started spending so much time with Nava, that they practically lived with him. After Stahl going off the reservation and successfully going in the wind, Harlee's paranoia was worsening by day. No one knew where Stahl was or what he was going to do next. Wozniak became so afraid for Harlee, that he decided to keep his unit together all the time. If Harlee wasn't saddled to him, he had her with Tess. Stahl was a total wildcard with his sights set on Harlee by any means necessary.

Harlee walked back in the bedroom and looked out the window. A chill caused her to wrap her arms around her body; Nava came up behind her, "Let's not give the world a show." He joked and pulled the shades. He peppered her neck with kisses and walked the both of them into the bathroom. He took off his boxers and got it first so that he could help her. Nava pulled her back against his chest and sunk them both lower in the hot, bubbly water. Harlee didn't know how long they'd been sitting in silence, but her mind hadn't stopped churning out possible scenarios. Nava kissed behind her ear, "What happened this time? Was it me again?" he asked softly. Harlee sniffled and shook her head, "You and Cris. But it was a stabbing this time." Nava tried to tighten his hold but Harlee turned around in his arms. Before she turned around, Harlee could feel his cock pressing into her lower back. He was like any other man—with the one distinction of being a gentleman. He would never pressure her into sex…but right now, she wanted to stop thinking about her nightmares. Harlee climbed into his lap and teased the tip of his cock with her wet and sensitive opening. As Harlee started to push down onto his cock, she never broke eye contact with him. He felt his breath catch when he was buried to the hilt inside of her. Harlee whimpered and closed her eyes—like she did every time he was all the way in—to give herself time to adjust. No matter how many times they had sex, his size still always took her breath away and made her eyes water. Harlee slowly swiveled her hips and rose up slightly, only to come right back down. James gritted his teeth as her wet heat trapped him in a state of bliss. The one thing that James couldn't do was look away from Harlee when they had sex.

He loved to watch Harlee's face just as much as he loved the feel of her. He loved the small whimpers that she tried to hold back when he brushed against her g-spot. He loved how her brown eyes would turn to molten chocolate when she was aroused. He loved how sweat would bead on her bronzed skin and slowly cover her perfect skin in a sheen. He loved how her short curly hair clung to her overheated skin. Her whimpers turned him on immensely and he always had to control himself. James was in constant awe of her beauty both in and out of the bedroom. Harlee locked eyes with him and smiled softly, "I love you Jamie. I love you forever." James felt his heart start to hammer in his chest when she said those words. "I love you too Harlee…no matter what." They shared a slow kiss and Harlee pressed her nails into the back of his neck, signaling for him to take control. James needed no further instructions as he lifted her up by the hips. He kept a moderate pace, thrusting up and pulling her hips down until he felt her body start to shake. Harlee gave in to the high-pitched shrieks that came from her body as she raced to her orgasm. She loved looking into his eyes when she came; Harlee forced her eyes open and brought her face close to James'. She kissed him and tugged on bottom lip with her teeth. Harlee could feel his breath coming out in pants and she put their foreheads together.

"Let go tamale. I want to feel you", was all he was able to rasp out before Harlee's stubborn streak gave out and she clamped down on him. The wave of her orgasm was so long that James couldn't hold back and came erupting into her awaiting body. Harlee collapsed on top of him, in the now lukewarm water, while trying to catch her breath. They stayed that way for about 10 minutes before Harlee lifted her head, "We didn't get clean." James chuckled against the top of her head, "But you feel better so that's all that matters." James stood up to get them the both out of the tub. He pulled the tub drain and wrapped Harlee in a warm towel. The minute her foot touched the cold tile floor, she yelped and skipped into the bedroom. James wrapped a towel around his waist and chuckled at the same post-shower/bath performance that Harlee always gave. She reminded him of a small child sometimes with her cute antics. He walked towards his dresser chest and pulled out one of his many oversized sweatshirts. Harlee loved how they engulfed her frame and made her warm so, he kept buying them and even went as far as ensuring to spray some of the cologne that she loved on them. He grabbed her vanilla spice lotion and slowly rubbed the lotion into her skin. He paid special attention to her knee, because it had the tendency to swell sometimes, and her lower back. He put the sweatshirt on her and pulled the covers back. He grabbed a pair of her socks from one of the side tables and put them on. Harlee loved for the house to be cold when she slept—giving her a reason to be swallowed up the mountain of comforters.

He tucked her in like a small child and kissed her temple, "Where are you going Jamie?" Harlee asked as she watched him check his phone. He looked up from his phone, "Cristina texted me. She wanted to grab a smoothie and a light lunch. She says that you need to rest—which I agree with—and that we'd all have dinner together tonight." Harlee pouted but understood that they were both right. "You're so good to her Jamie. So good to us." James pulled on and zipped his jeans; he reached for a shirt and pulled it over his head. He leaned down to face Harlee. "I'm good to the both of you because you are my world. I love you tamale. Just rest and we'll be back in time for dinner." Harlee was already drifting off to sleep and whispered, "Have fun. Love you." James kissed her lips then her forehead before quietly slipping out his apartment. He had just got into his car when he phone started to ring. He read Tess' name on the caller-id and pushed the answer button. "Tess, what's up?" "Sorry if I'm interrupting the bedroom activities but Harlee isn't answering her phone. You don't have her tied up to a sex swing do you? Wait—don't answer that." James laughed out loud, "No I don't have her tied up. I think that she left her phone at home. She's asleep in my place right now." Tess paused for a minute before softly asking, "She still having nightmares? How bad are they?" James exhaled sharply, "They went down from 4 or 5 a night to 3 or 4 a week. I guess that's an improvement." Tess bit her lip, battling with her conscience for a moment before blurting out, "Did she tell you that she went off her meds? She said that they made her head foggy. She begged me not to tell you or Cristina but Harlee's my family and I couldn't keep it from you any longer."

James' jaw clenched and he responded, "I figured that she did but I didn't have confirmation. It may have been an okay thing for her to do. The only difference that I see is when she's at my place. She never has a nightmare at my house…only at hers." "Well it makes sense considering that the bastard attacked her there. Maybe her and Cristina just need to live with you. Maybe that will help. Trust me, if the unit didn't trust you with her, we would've said something by now. With you, I've seen a different side of Harlee. She's happier and practically walking on air. Maybe you guys need to make more permanent moves. Hell who am I kidding, I'm the last person that needs to give relationship advice." "Harlee sees you as a sister and one of her best friends Tess. I respect and agree with your opinion but we both know how independent Harlee is. I want her to make that decision rather than me rushing her into it. I love her and Cristina more than I've loved anyone. This healing process with take some time and I think that as long as all of us look out for her, then she'll be fine." "We got her at work loverboy…me more than anyone else. I know that you and Cris have her at home. When she wakes up, ask her if she wants to have a day with just me and her in the next few days. I'm taking advantage of the boys being on a trip with their dad." James laughed, "I'm sure that she'll love that. I'll pass the message along. Have a good day Tess." James pulled up outside of Harlee's apartment and used his keys to unlock the door.

"Cris?" he called out; Cristina popped out of a hallway at the sound of her name and he continued speaking, "Pack a bag with things that you need for a couple of weeks. You and your mom will be bunking with me." He went into Harlee's bedroom and grabbed some of her favorite things and her phone. He grabbed the watch that her dad gave her along with some clothes and shoes. Cristina came into the room with a suitcase in hand. "Are me and mom officially moving in?" He smiled, "That's up to your mom but I'm completely fine with it." Cristina didn't say anything else; she helped him pack a few more things for her mom before they locked up and went to his car. They loaded the bags into the trunk and he tossed Cristina the keys. She jumped up and down with the biggest smile on her face, "Really? You're letting me drive?" He shook his head and she squealed with joy before getting into the passenger seat. Rain started to sprinkle down; as it started to pour down, Cristina suddenly got nervous. They were crossing over the Queensboro bridge. James touched her hand that was gripping the steering wheel for dear life. "Relax Cris. You are a good driver. You have to drive for other people in the rain. You're okay Cris, just relax."

Cristina shook her head and slowed her breathing. Just when she was calming down, the car ahead of her in the next lane sped over a puddle and hydroplaned. That car caused a chain reaction and to avoid them hitting her, Cristina swerved and spun out before the car hit the median wall. It took a moment for James to come around, but when he did the immediate focus was on Cristina. She was crying and panicking to get the door open. Although his leg and arm were killing him, the blood on her face made his heart stop. "Cris…Cris…Cris!" That seemed to work and Cristina looked at him. She looked at him and her crying got louder until she started to have a panic attack. James struggled to get out of his seatbelt with hands tugging at him until he was pulled from the car. Being put on the stretcher made his pain worse and he fought hard to get to Cristina. When he woke up, he looked down to see a nurse attending to a wound on his leg and his right hand and forearm was wrapped in gauze. Cristina was sitting on his bed and looking at him with tear-filled eyes. "I am so sorry. I got scared and I panicked. I could've killed us—I almost did. Oh God your car. I ruined your car!" James tugged at Cristina's shoulder with his left hand until her face was buried in his neck. "Cris I don't give a damn about the car. I have insurance and it can get replaced. I only care that you're okay because you can't be replaced. It wasn't your fault Cris. That asshole that chose to speed in the rain caused the entire accident, not you. Listen to me Cris…you are my daughter. You and your mother come first always. The car is just a material." Cristina hadn't stopped crying, "I could've killed you. The only real dad I've ever had besides Woz and you almost died." James kept running his hand through her hair and kissing her forehead, "Haven't you realized by now that your mom and dad are too stubborn to die?" Cristina gave him a watery laugh and the nurse found herself wiping away her own tears before she exited the room. "I love you…dad." "I love you too baby."

Harlee had been watching from the doorway but she didn't bother wiping away her tears before she walked over to them. Cristina immediately hugged her mother and James sat up in the bed. He held the both of them close to his chest, thankful that he could still do so after the accident. They were quiet for a few minutes before he asked, "What are my injuries?" Cristina played with his hospital bracelet, "You have a gash on your leg that needed 10 stitches and you had a piece of glass in your forearm. They'll both heal pretty fast." "What injuries did you have Cris?" She sniffled and hugged him tighter, "I just had a concussion and a small cut on my forehead. I'm the reason that you got hurt worse." James kissed her temple, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm relieved that you had minor injuries. I'm a big boy, I can deal with some gashes. Besides, they give me street cred don't you think?" Harlee and Cristina burst out laughing before he joined them. Harlee managed to stop laughing, "Okay Mr. Road Rash with your street cred. I'm happy that both of my loves are okay but I want to bring something important up." Cristina sat up and they both helped James rise to the same position. "It's been no secret that my nightmares have gotten worse. I went off my meds a month ago and I begged Tess not to tell you guys. The truth is that I only feel safe at your place Jamie. I just have this wave of calm come over me when I'm there. Cris and I have practically moved in already and I think it's time that we make it official. Too many bad things have happened at my place and I feel that so much good could happen at yours." Cristina was beaming and James' elation was infectious. James played with the hem of Harlee's shirt, "Tamale, why did you stop taking them? Did you have a reaction to them?"

Now was Harlee's turn to worry her lip with worry, "At first they did. I couldn't stop vomiting. I thought that it would help but the medication wasn't the reason why I was sick." Harlee was surprised that the two people she loved the most were so oblivious to connecting the dots. Harlee internally rolled her eyes, "Jamie—we're going to be putting that home office to use because…I'm pregnant. I got confirmation when I got here looking for you guys. I nearly fainted because my sugar was low and the blood test confirmed what I thought. I'm about 6 weeks along. I—i—I know that we didn't plan this and this is a crazy time—" Harlee was cut off when he crushed her in a hug. "How could you think that I would be anything other than happy. This is what I've wanted…a real family." Cristina hugged the both of them, "Oh my God, I can't believe I'm going to be a big sister. I'm so happy right now." Harlee looked at James, "So now what?" He kissed her knuckles, "Now we officially change the address of the Santos', then we keep you healthy and fed, then we live happily ever after." Harlee laughed and teased him, "So badasses believe in fairy tales." "Of course we do, didn't you know?"


End file.
